


Sunshine

by summerinohio



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerinohio/pseuds/summerinohio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They deserved a couple hours of uninterpreted happiness after all the crap that's happened these past couple months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

She was in his dreams that night, the darkness that normally filled those quiet moments was replaced for one evening with sunshine. They sat together near a stream, watching the water slip past. She wore her bright blue sundress and her hair was curled and shiny. The air smelled of flowers, the sun above them and her smile warmed him. He liked it here. He wished he could stay here and hide.

He awoke all too quickly. But smiled as he felt her back firmly pressed against his stomach. Her hair was everywhere and his left hand had a tight grip on her's. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck and nuzzled his nose against her silky hair. Having her here, in his arms. It was almost too much. The feeling of having her so close made his heart feel tight and his head dizzy. This was perfect.

"Morning." Her sleepy raspy voice called out.

"Morning." He replied, squeezing her tighter against him.

A few minutes passed before either said anything else, both enjoying the comfort to much to want to break the spell. Until she quietly asked "Would you like to go into town with me and help me pick out a new mattress?"

"Sure." He said sitting up a little to rest on his elbow, still holding onto her hand. His thumb making slow circles on her soft skin. "Or you could spend another night in here with me and we could spend the day having a picnic and going for a walk or something. We've lived in Oregon for awhile now and we haven't really seen much of it's beauty."

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. He lazily moved a stray piece of hair from her face. Running the back of his fingers down her cheek. "That sounds perfect. I'll go get ready and make us up something good for lunch." She sits up and pulls the covers away from her. His hands fall away from her and he's suddenly cold. "Why don't you go online and see if there's anything near by we should go explore." She gives him quick peck on the forehead before she leaves. The smile on her face matching the one from his dream, chasing the coldness away with it's cheer.

He laid back down as he listened to her make her way to the bathroom, closing his eyes he let his excitement wash over him. This was a good idea. They deserved a couple hours of uninterpreted happiness after all the crap that's happened these past couple months.


End file.
